Asterix Young Ones
Subordinate Female Asterix(VYF084) was born in the Young Ones on November 23, 2001. Her mother was Morgause, and her father was Keros. Her litter-mates were Getafix and Obelix. Her father died, and natal males took dominance. Asterix was the last daughter of Keros. Obelix also was lost on March 21, 2002. Asterix grew up being a subordinate female. Then, an Elveera male named Sprite joined the group and became the new dominant male. However, he only fathered two litters with Morgause, Asterix's mother. Morgause evicted her eldest daughters from the group, and Asterix soon became one of the oldest females. Her mother Morgause died on February 18, 2004. Asterix was one of the oldest females, so she competed for the right to be the new dominant female. She was unrelated to Sprite, who was still in the group, but she lost her chance at being leading the Young Ones. Her younger sister Veda became the new dominant female. Sprite could not breed with his daughter, yet he remained the dominant male for two more months, until April 24, 2004. Asterix couldn't gain dominance from her sister Veda even after Veda produced a litter. Asterix had a chance to overthrow her sister since she had just given birth to a litter; however, she was evicted and Veda held on to her dominance. Asterix managed to rejoin the group, and a month later, after giving birth, Veda died on August 17, 2004. Dominant Female Asterix was the oldest female in the group, and she finally became the new dominant female without much difficulty from the other females. With the absence of no adult males, Asterix had a good chance of attracting a mate. Two males from the Whiskers, one of Vivian origins, were able to join the group in October 2004. The older of the males, a Vivian male named Alexander, established dominance over his nephew Einstein. Alexander became the new dominant male and Asterix's mate. She wasn't very productive though and had a hard time having litters like a dominant female should. Asterix's last litter mate Getafix died or disappeared on December 1, 2004. Asterix produced no litters in 2004 and didn't become pregnant until early 2005 along with two other females named Mia Moya and Lisani. The three females gave birth to a mixed litter of pups: Salis, Aurinko, Louilou, Heidi, Sepp, Cude, Maja, and Lotte, on March 4, 2005. Then on August 15, 2005, she gave birth to her most famous litter: one female named Stitches and her two sons Philippe and Homestar Runner. On December 16, 2005, she gave birth to two females named Foxymoron and Scrutney Gippo. With Asterix's low birth rate, she allowed the subordinate females to have litters; however, she usually evicted them soon after from the group. Asterix gave birth to her last litter of pups on November 7, 2006, but only one pup, the most famous Axel, survived. After her pups started foraging the Young Ones ran into the Whiskers. Axel got left behind when the Young Ones ran away; however, Axel was saved by a male named Logan and adopted into the Whiskers. After most of the males left and the females were evicted, the Young Ones were low in numbers by 2007. Asterix sadly died on November 7, 2007. She had been the last living offering of both Morgause and Keros. She was the dominant female for three years. Her daughter Lottle took over as the new dominant female. Sadly, the radio collar Lottle wore broke, and the Young Ones could no longer be traced. Young Ones blood still lives in many groups today, and Asterix's had many grandchildren in the Aztecs, Whiskers, and in a wild group called the Abba. ''Meerkat Manor'' Asterix was seen as the dominant female of the Zappa on Meerkat Manor. She played Lola and later was used for fight scenes between the Zappa and Whiskers. Her mate Alexander played Frank along with Glufs, another Young Ones' male, who was Asterix's nephew. Since the Young Ones died out and the Zappa had fallen to low numbers, they were only seen in season 3 of Meerkat Manor and were not mentioned again in season 4. Offspring 'First Litter, born on August 15, 2005, fathered by Alexander ' Phillepe (VYM129) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Stitches (VYF131) 'Second Litter, born on December 16, 2005, fathered by Alexander ' Foxymoron (VYF132) Scruney Gippo (VYF113) 'Third Litter, born on November 7, 2006, fathered by Alexander ' Axel (VYM137) VYP138 VYP139 Links Young Ones Mob Morgause Avatar Veda Young Ones Alexander Vivian Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats